


Art: Linnunrata

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, black and white, human!Swan of Tuonela, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Linnunrata (фин.) — «птичий путь», название для Млечного пути.Внешность Лебеди — смешанная на основе двух комиксов: элементы мёртвой жути — из «Сна», птички — из SSSS.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	Art: Linnunrata

**Author's Note:**

> Linnunrata (фин.) — «птичий путь», название для Млечного пути.  
> Внешность Лебеди — смешанная на основе двух комиксов: элементы мёртвой жути — из «Сна», птички — из SSSS.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZAAJ95d)


End file.
